1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a computer system mounted with a battery pack and a system main body thereof, and more particularly to a computer system capable of performing system protection control against heat generated by the battery pack, and a system main body thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer system such as a laptop computer, a mobile computer, etc. may be configured with a system main body performing a given operation, and a battery pack mounted on the system main body to supply operating power to the system main body, where the battery pack a battery cell. However, in the battery pack for the computer system, much heat may be generated during operation of the system main body. Because the temperature of the battery pack or the system main body increases due to the generated heat, a control process for protecting the computer system is necessary.